


All of My Memories

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All death and beheading happens before the story starts, Beheaded character, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Inspired by the Haunted Mansion movie, M/M, Reincarnation, Yes that movie, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Ben Solo’s life isn’t going anywhere. He’s interning for his mother’s reality company and has to deliver papers to the Hux Mansion. The young owner can’t keep his eyes off Ben and Ben can’t shake the feeling that he’s met this man before.





	All of My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Plan: take my time, plan this story out
> 
> Reality: Plan? What plan? Don’t know her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ben Solo had never intended to wash out of college. No one ever does, yet here he was, interning at his mother’s realty office, with no hope of getting another job. Most days, it wasn’t too bad, but today was miserable. It was raining, for starters and his mother wanted him to check out a new acquisition, Hux Manor. 

The road was soupy when Ben drove up to the front door, and he didn’t expect it to get any better. He banged on the front door and it opened to reveal a handsome, red haired man, dressed in an impeccably tailored suit. 

“Benjamin Solo, I presume?” the man mused in a crisp, British accent, as he held out his hand for Ben to shake.

“Yea, nice to meet you,” Ben replied, taking the proffered hand.

Ben’s large hand almost consumed the dainty one he was offered, and Ben was surprised at the coolness of the man’s hand. 

“I’m Armitage Hux,” the man informed him, “I’m the owner of this estate.” 

Ben nodded and held out the paperwork he’d been asked to deliver. 

Hux almost looked offended, “Do come in, Benjamin, at least until the storm lets up.” 

Ben cautiously stepped inside and Hux led him through the main hall and into a study. The walls were lined with bookshelves made of oak and a fireplace dominated the far wall. Above it hung a portrait of a man who bore a strong resemblance to Hux. Ben stared up at it and was overcome with a strong feeling of recognition. 

“...My ancestor,” Hux explained when he noticed what had captured Ben’s attention. 

“It’s a great likeness,” Ben whispered gently. 

Hux came to Ben’s side and looked up at the portrait before looking at Ben in profile. Ben slowly turned his head and caught a vulnerable look in Hux’s eye. 

“Problem?” Ben softly inquired. 

“No. Apologies, you reminded me of another portrait,” Hux quickly deflects.

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed and he studied Hux’s face. He’d never met Hux before, but something about him was undeniably familiar. 

“Right,” Ben muttered. 

Hux cleared his throat. “The papers?”

Ben handed over the papers and took a seat on the couch.

“I hate to sell this place,” Hux lamented as he looked over the papers. 

“Why are you? Upkeep?” Ben muttered with minimal interest. 

Hux nodded. “It’s a big house, meant for a large staff. Not many people want to perform that kind of work anymore.” 

“Can’t imagine why,” Ben muttered. 

Hux bowed his head. “It’s also time for me to move on. To let go of my past and stop waiting for someone who…who isn’t coming back.” 

Ben worried his lower lip, “Sorry.”

“I’m rather like my ancestor in that way. I’m named for him...I never thought I’d end up like him,” Hux said wistfully to himself more than Kylo. 

“Why?” Ben inquired, hoping that indulging Hux would get him to the end of this interlude more quickly. 

“According to family legend, my ancestor fell in love with one of the stable boys. They made plans to run away, but the stable boy never showed up. Armitage waited for him, under the old willow tree, for three nights before taking his own life.” 

Ben bowed his head.  _ Shit, that’s sad. _ “And...you’re waiting for someone too?” 

“I’ve waited longer than my namesake, but I can’t wait forever,” Hux confesses. 

Bens shifts uncomfortably and looks up at the portrait. 

_ “It’s a good likeness, my dear,”  _ a voice similar to Ben’s echoes in his head. 

_ “I only wish that I could keep your likeness in my pocket.” _

_ “Why don’t you draw me?” _

“Benjamin?” Hux called. 

Ben blinked and looked at him. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It’s your name, isn’t it?” Hux inquired.

“No,” Ben sighed, “but I wish it was.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s Obi-Wan,” Ben muttered, “after an old family friend. His nickname was Ben, so I got saddled with it too. Don’t ask me where ‘Ben’ came from ‘Ob-Wan’.”

Hux stared at Ben.

“What?”

“You...you are him,” Hux whispered with a soft smile. 

Ben stared at Hux for a moment before his attention was drawn to a pocket watch chain on Hux’s vest. 

_ “I’ll keep it here, where no one will see it.” _

“May I see your watch?” Ben rasped, his throat suddenly dry.

With trembling hands, Hux hands it over. 

Ben carefully opened the watch and looked on the back of the case. His heart stoped as he looked at a charcoal portrait of himself. 

Memories, long since forgotten by time and distance, washed over Ben and he stumbled back onto the couch. “....T-Tage,” he gasped, clutching the pocket watch. 

Hux’s eyes widened, “Ben?”

Ben looked at Hux with eyes that reflected knowledge beyond his twenty-nine years. “You’ve been waiting for me for so long,” Ben whispered.

“Wh-Where were you?” Hux demanded, his voice thin. 

Ben stood up and approached Hux. “I was packing my things to come to you when your father came into my room. He’d found out about our plan and… he killed me so I couldn’t go to you.”

Hux covered his mouth. 

“You’ve waited so long for me to come home,” Ben apologized. 

“We’re still separated,” Hux sniffed. “You’re alive and I’m...I’m gone.”

Ben placed his hands on Hux’s semi-solid shoulders. “This body only houses a reincarnation of my soul. Perhaps there’s a way to separate the two. Madam Phasma would know, but she’s-”

“-Still here,” Hux interrupted. “There’s a curse on this house, trapping all souls who died after me.”

Ben huffed, “Your father’s work, I take it?”

Hux nodded. 

“To Phasma, then,” Ben decided.

Arm in arm, they walked to one of the parlors. Sitting upon a raised serving tray was a severed human head. Blonde hair had been viciously hacked short with a razor, but Ben instantly recognized the owner. 

“Ben Solo,” Phasma muttered when he moved in her field of vision. “It took you long enough to return here.”

“What happened?” Ben whispered.

Phasma rolled her eyes. “What do you think? Brendol caught me with a kitchen maid and hacked off my hair so I’d look more boyish before cutting off my head. Honestly, I kind of like the new look.”

“It suits you,” Ben encouraged.

“I know,” Phasma muttered. “I’m still psychic and yes, I’m well aware of the irony.”

Ben held up his hands. “I wasn’t doing to say anything.”

“Right,” Phasma muttered. “So, about separating this body and your soul, I should be able to do it, but you’ll need to shut it so I can focus.”

_ “Forgot how bossy she could be,” _ Ben thought to himself.

Phasma closed her eyes and began to chant. The lights flickered and Ben’s body began to feel like lead. His vision darkened before he found himself standing beside Hux. His body felt lighter than ever and then Ben realized why. It had worked. He cupped Hux’s face and kissed him passionately. 

“I’m yours, my love,” he breathed. “Forever.”

Hux’s hands wrapped around Kylo’s broad chest. “You still want me?”

“Of course,” Ben assured him. 


End file.
